Team Dungeon in Rocket Boarding!
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: X-mas gift for The-Silver-Butterfly150. Team Dungeon, with Chris, some skateboards and a box filled with fireworks. This can only end badly!. Rated T for insanity and a few swear words...


Hey all, it's Spinster here getting into the X-mas spirit by writing a crazy oneshot of our favourite loonies, Team Dungeon (Guest starring Chris) Since we are getting into the spirit, this is my (Albeit rather early) Christmas present to the awesome _The-Silver-Butterfly150_, for I know how much she loves Team Dungeon, have a happy Christmas buddy

And without further ado, on with the show we go!

* * *

Toby was relaxing in his bedroom, casually flicking through the pages of a newspaper. He had some music in the background to add to the atmosphere, due to the fact he didn't like it being too quiet. But his peace and quiet however, was ruined when Zeo, Masamune and Chris barged their way through his bedroom door, landing in a pile in the doorway.

"Well, there goes my peaceful afternoon" Toby sighed, placing the newspaper neatly on his bed as he approached the amassed pile of bodies in the door way. "I take it something exciting has happened, given the fact you nearly knocked the bloody door down"

"Something exciting has happened, Zeo's order for fireworks came through the mail about ten minutes ago!" Masamune announced happily to Toby whilst scrambling on the floor to escape the dog pile.

"They arrived?" Toby inquired, with the sudden change in his tone from boredom to excitement happening rapidly. "Where are they then?"

"Downstairs" Zeo groaned as he got to his feet, whilst giving a Chris a hand up as well. "Grab your skateboard, were going out on a fireworks fest!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Toby replied, halfway out of the door already. He was then followed by Masamune and Zeo, who crashed into each other and barrelled all the way down the stairs, taking an unsuspecting Toby with them.

"Hehe, that was fun to watch" Chris began to laugh as he made his way down the stairs, observing the carnage that lay before him.

"Right, whoever that is touching my ass, get off it now!" Zeo groaned in pain, clutching his chest as he tried to get to a vertical position.

"Could you both try to not run into each other please? That way I won't have a broken neck, thanks" Toby commented, grabbing the back of his neck as he stood up, grabbed his skateboard and opened the door.

* * *

"Right, tell me why were in the middle of the downtown section with skateboards and a box stuffed with fireworks?" Toby began asking, head shifting back and forth between Zeo and Chris. "And why does Chris have a camera with him?"

"This is going to go on Youtube, Toby. You know that every time I bring a camera, something awesome is going to happen" Chris replied, pulling out his state of the art camera carefully from it's bag. Toby glanced at Zeo with a concerning look as Zeo presented the fireworks.

"The Clusterfuck 5000!" Zeo announced in a dramatic movie trailer voice. "These suckers pack a mighty punch"

"Hold up, let me get this straight, you bought super powered fireworks called The Clusterfuck 5000?" Toby questioned, wondering if his friend had finally lost his mind.

"Oh hell yeah! Don't you agree that it's an awesome name?" Zeo asked his best friend as he grabbed some fireworks and fastened them to the sides of his skateboard. Toby looked on concerned as he noticed Masamune and Chris doing the exact same thing. "Pass us your board, Zeo, so we can make those "Adjustments" to it"

"Uh... Okay" Toby finally responded, reluctantly handing over his skateboard to Zeo, as he began to make the "Adjustments" to the board. "Here, take this" Zeo added, chucking Toby a match as they set their boards in a row.

"Okay then, rules" Chris began, standing on his skateboard, talking into his switched on camera. "We all race to Gingka's house on rocket powered skateboards, the only rule is stay on the board, or fall off and get majorly concussed. Last one standing wins!"

Everyone sighed, took a deep breath, then lit the match and then lit the fireworks on the sides of their skateboards. Everyone stood in their skating stances and got ready for the blast...

Chaos had begun...

As soon as the fireworks began to set off, the gang were propelled forward at speed on their boards, with sparks from the fireworks clipping at their heels with every turn of the skateboards wheels. They made it half way through the downtown section to Gingka's when suddenly Masamune became the first to go. His board clipped a crack in the pavement and sent him crashing into the door of a nearby taxi.

"Ugh... I'm good" Masamune groaned as he fell backwards to the ground, letting out a sigh of relief that he didn't go through the taxi.

Meanwhile, back with the racing loonies, Toby began to pull ahead as he kept his balance on the board and continued on his way towards Gingka's house. Zeo was slightly behind Toby, trying to keep his back foot in place as it kept threatening to slip off. He took a glance over at Chris, who was hysterically laughing his ass off with his hair looking like he'd been caught in a wind tunnel. The next to go was in fact Chris, he suddenly lost balance, fell off his board and skidded across the floor into a nearby puddle.

"Fuck! That was a dumbass idea, but at least the camera's fine" Chris laughed to himself as he held the camera up as if it was the holy grail as he noticed his skateboard take off and crash land into a tree. "Lucky thing I have a spare"

It had finally come down to Zeo and Toby, who were now racing neck and neck in the battle of the crazed buffoons. Both managed to keep their balance as they both neared Gingka's house, then suddenly, Toby's foot slipped off the back of his board, but in a swift action, he leapt off the board and action rolled into a nearby bush.

"Yeah! I win, I win!" Zeo exclaimed, fist pumping in victory. "Oh yeah, oh yeah... Oh fuck!" Zeo screamed as his board hit the curb and sent him flying through the air until he crashed through Gingka's window.

"What the holy hell!" Gingka screamed like a girl as he took cover behind the couch with Madoka as Zeo stood up, brushing off the glass and shrapnel that came through the window with him. "Zeo, you gave me a heart attack, what's going on!"

"Trust me... it's a long... story" Zeo groaned in pain as he collapsed onto a nearby chair as Toby stood by the window, observing the carnage.

"Yep, were definitely idiots!"

* * *

That's all for now readers, hope you enjoyed this mass of crazed madness!

Until next time, see you guys.


End file.
